Beerus vs. Sans
Beerus vs. Sans.png|'GalacticAttorney' Sans vs Beerus.PNG|'GameboyAdv' SansyVSBeerus.png|'TrashtaChief2003' BVSGA.png|'5555thExplosionMage' b vs s tn.jpg|Shakaboy B vs SA.jpg|Simbiothero Beerus vs. Sans is a What-If? Death Battle featuring Beerus from the Dragon Ball franchise and Sans from the game Undertale. Description Undertale vs. Dragon Ball! What happens when two apathetic and lazy characters that happen to be extraordinarily strong meet in battle? Let's find out, shall we? Intro Fearful music plays Sora: They are easily two of the most powerful and feared beings in their universes. They strike fear into the hearts of their enemies. They've even defeated the main protagonists several times. But like everyone else in fiction, they have a weakness. And that weakness is.... Yang Xiao Long: They are LAZY as hell! Record scratch Sora: That's right. Today we are putting two overpowered and lazy fighters against each other in a fight that will decide the fate of an entire world. Yang Xiao Long: Are we seriously doing this fight? I mean it should be PAINFULLY obvious who wins. Sora: Yeah it is but we still gotta. Yang Xiao Long: All right. Let's do this then. Sora: Beerus, the God of Destruction of Universe 7 of Dragon Ball. Yang Xiao Long: And Sans, the pun loving skeleton of Undertale. Sora: I'm Sora and this is Yang. And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Sans Sora: Undertale. The Indie game that tells the story of a human, who climbed up the top of a mountain, and entered a magicial world. Of Monsters. Yang Xiao Long: Here in Undertale, Frisk travels though out the Underground in the hopes of finding their way back home. Sora: Along the way, Frisk is capable of befriending monsters. Like the kind gate keeper Toriel, the shy Alphy's, the skeleton Papyrus- Yang Xiao Long: YOU ROCK PAPYRUS!! Sora: But.... Frisk better be careful of what they do. For they are being watched..... A shadow figure moves in on Frisk ???: Human. Don't you know how to greet a new friend? Turn around. And shake my hand. Frisk turns to the shadow figure, who extends his hand. Frisk grabs their hand.... And what follows is what sounds like a loud fart sound. Sans: heheh... the old whoopee cushin in the hand trick. it's ALWAYS funny. Yang Xiao Long: Whoopee cushin in the hand? That's a twist from the old joy buzzer trick. Sora: Sans the Skeleton is the laid back brother of Papyrus. While his brother wants to capture humans, Sans is not all that interested in doing so. Yang Xiao Long: Despite having a job as gate keepers, or selling hot dogs, Sans prefers to take naps rather then work. He's said he takes a bunch jobs just so he can take breaks. Also something about Sans, which is something I really enjoy, is that he's a true lover of puns. Sans: i've gotten a '''ton' of work done today.a skele-ton.'' "Rimshot" Yang Xiao Long: Hahaha! You always gotta love a good pun. Sora: More like a bad pun.... Now focus we have work to do. Yang Xiao Long: That reminds me of another pun. Sans: wow. sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone. "Rinshot" Yang Xiao Long: Hahahahaha! I should do a comedy show with him! Sora: Can't wait to see how train wreck ends... Yang Xiao Long: Hey! Sora: Sans appears as a friend to Frisk. In fact, Sans made a promise to the gate keeper Toriel to protect Frisk, despite the fact that he hates making promises. Yang Xiao Long: I wonder what would have happened if Sans didn't make that promise? Sans: buddy... Sans looks away and then turns to Frisk with soul black eyes Sans: Y O U ' D B E D E A D W H E R E Y O U S T A N D.... Yang Xiao Long:........ Huh. Good to know. Sora: Funny you should you mention keeping that promise Yang. Cause while Sans is your friend during the Pacifist run, you don't want to see him during the Genocide run. You see, at one point during the game, Sans judge's you based on your actions. He seems to be able to tell by how many monsters Frisk has killed, the amount of EXP, which stands for Execution Points, they have gathered. And if you kill enough then..... Scene shows Frisk and Sans in the judgement hall. Sans: heya. you've been busy, huh? ... so, i've got a question for ya. do you think even the worst person can change...? that everybody can be a good person, if they just try? Frisk takes a step forward Sans: heh heh heh heh... all right. well, here's a better question. do you wanna have a bad time? 'cause if you take another step forward... you are REALLY not going to like what happens next. Frisk takes another step forward Sans: welp. sorry, old lady. this is why i never make promises. The Undertale fight screen opens up Sans: it's a beautiful day outside. birds are singing, flowers are blooming... on days like this, kids like you... Should be burning in hell. Yang Xiao Long: Yeah... You'd better get ready to die. ALOT. Sora: Sans serves as the offical final boss for the Genocide Route. And he is considered to be the hardest boss to best in the game. Yang Xiao Long: I agree with that 100%. It takes like 30 tries before first time players get an idea how to beat him. Sora: As a monster, Sans uses magical base attacks. And like all monsters, the attacks they use attack the Soul. Yang Xiao Long: Sans seems to have the power to teleport uses what he calls "Shortcuts". But no he's freaking teleporting. Sora: Like Papyrus, Sans uses bones as weapons and is able to change a human's soul to blue, which cause gravity to be super heavy. But Sans has much better control over it. He can control tghe direction in which the soul goes. Yang Xiao Long: He can send ya left or right or upwords instead of just down. But one of Sans' most powerful weapons are the Gaster Blasters. Sora: The Gaster Blasters are weapons that are in the form of skull heads that fire laser beams. Yang Xiao Long: God I hate those things.... Sora: At the start of combat, Sans seems to go streight to using his strongest attack, unlike most fights. He does make a good point. Why don't people just use their strongest attack at the start? Yang Xiao Long: If people just went to thier strongest attacks then that would make the fight boing and it would end too quickly. Its like TeamFourStar Goku said. Goku: You're not suppose to start all out. You're suppose to start out small and then work up to it. Yang Xiao Long: And believe me when I say characters not using their strongest attacks at the start isn't JUST on anime. The same can be said for comic books to. Sora: Yeah I remember going over that in one of our previous fights. Anyway back to Sans. He does have one more trick up his sleeve. A power known as Karmic Retribution. Beerus Intermission Who wins this matchup of lazy proportions? Beerus Sans DEATH BATTLE! A purrfectly bad time.jpg|'MastaChief2003' FIGHT! K.O.! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Undertale vs Dragon Ball themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Anti Hero themed Death Battles Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs Monster" Themed Death Battles